mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie Takagi
Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie Takagi are a pair of Catholic assassins and mercenaries who work for the Iscariot organisation in the manga Hellsing, and is prominently featured in the manga series Crossfire. Heinkel Wolfe is more cool-headed than the violent and impulsive Yumie, making her an excellent partner for the nun. Heinkel made two short cameos in Hellsing OVA 4 and Yumie first appears in Hellsing OVA 5 along with a full and speaking appearance by Heinkel. Heinkel Wolfe Heinkel is a pistol wielding assassin for the Iscariot organization, partners with Yumie, and dresses like a priest, though she is technically a nun. She acts as a bodyguard for Enrico Maxwell in Hellsing volumes 4 to 5 and is later seen, along with Yumie, among the brigade of Catholic priests sent to apprehend Integra under Father Anderson's leadership in volume 6. In Chapter 74, she is shot in the face by The Captain. The bullet entered through her left cheek, exited through the right, and severely damaged the right side of her face. Heinkel is bewildered as the Captain gestures to her with his head, which she interprets as 'stay out of the way'. He tosses her a first-aid kit, and Heinkel realizes that the Captain spared her life when he could have easily killed her. After seeing Yumie's remains, a bandaged and enraged Heinkel swears revenge on Walter, and takes a sniper rifle from the small group of remaining Iscariot priests. While Walter is distracted by Alucard's remains, Heinkel shoots him through the chest with her sniper rifle. Heinkel makes a couple of small non-speaking appearances in Hellsing OVA 4, shooting a corrupt priest under Maxwell's order and later aiming her pistols at Schrödinger when he unexpectedly materializes at the Hellsing-Vatican meeting with the Queen of England. Heinkel makes her full appearance in OVA 5 and will most likely appear in future OVA installments. Recent remarks made by Hirano in a December 2005 issue of "Puff" magazine, in which he was interviewed about the upcoming Hellsing OVA series and Hellsing in general, have shed new insight into Heinkel and her curiously androgynous appearance. It seems she is "neither male nor female"; possibly intersexual, though given Hirano's frequent ironic remarks, the validity of this statement is disputed. Note that the obviously female Heinkel Wolfe in Crossfire is a completely different character, and the two shouldn't be confused with each other (though in one one of the chapter covers Maxwell expresses surprise to see that she was a woman). Although the voice of Heinkel is played by Mitsuki Saiga in Hellsing OVA 5, there is still curiosity among fans towards Heinkel's sex due to the suspiciously masculine tone in Saiga's voice for this role. In the final chapter, Heinkel seems to have become a regenerator, replacing Anderson as Iscariot's trump card. Coincidentally, she develops a feud with Seras Victoria, much like their mentors Alucard and Anderson. She still has the wound inflicted by the Captain (Much like Anderson's scar) and has not aged over 40 years, implying she has become a regenerator like Anderson. It is unknown if she still wields pistols, or bayonets like Anderson. It's revealed that as of now they are too weak after the 9th Crusade, and that the next crusade will have to take at least some centuries, which enrages Heinkel as she wanted to be part of taking down Hellsing, despite knowing that it would be impossible if they acted now. This would seem to imply that the incident in London made her lose her cool-headed personality and develop a much more violent and impulsive one, like the ones of her dead comrades Yumie and Anderson. This is further suggested by her behavior after being shot by the Captain and shooting Walter through the heart; she becomes more enraged and fanatical. Yumie Takagi Yumie is a katana-wielding Japanese nun. She is a fanatical Catholic and seems to genuinely enjoy killing people with her almost superhuman sword skills. She knows various Batto-jutsu (sword drawing) techniques and is adept enough to kill even from outside the room where her victim is, but is quite capable of smashing men's heads into walls with her bare hands as well. Yumiko has commented how hard it is for her to "get Yumie to sleep" after she has been provoked into action. Her personalities switch places, either by duelling for control inside of their mind, or a strong blow. Heinkel uses this technique to awaken the latent Yumie and have her brutally kill several terrorists in the first volume of the manga's extra Crossfire feature. In Hellsing chapter 74 Relics, she attacks Walter, enraged after seeing him desecrating Father Anderson's remains. Although moving extremely swiftly, she is outmatched and cut into pieces by Walter's wires. Heinkel is hysterical and aims her guns at Walter, only to be shot and wounded by the Captain. Yumie makes an appearance in OVA 5 and will most likely make another in future OVA instalments. The character of Yumie originally appeared in Crossfire as the violent alter-ego of Yumiko Takagi, a bespectacled and pacifist nun. Despite nearly identical character traits, the Yumie in Hellsing and the Yumie/Yumiko of Crossfire are two entirely separate characters, as Crossfire is a separate story and not part of the Hellsing canon. Note: the Japanese characters for "Yumiko" (由美子) and "Yumie" (由美江) differ only on the last syllable. Many people tend to make the mistake of calling her berserker personality Yumi (with two syllables) instead of the correct name, Yumie (three syllables). Yumi (由美), Yumiko (由美子) and Yumie (由美江) are all different names. Yumi, however, forms base name for both Yumiko and Yumie. Yumi, as written, is composed of the kanji for "Significance/Reason" and "Beauty". The name 'Yumiko' adds the character for "Child" to the end (子 ko) — which seems to be metaphorically symbolic of that half of her personality, since she's innocent and childlike in her Yumiko form. The name Yumie adds the character for "Inlet" (江 e). Yumiko is a shy, quiet nun who gets easily frightened, whereas Yumie provides raw, unfettered violence with her nigh-superhuman strength, fearlessness and fearsome katana skills that make her the ideal partner to Heinkel. Maxwell often berates the pair, not because of their excessive violence, but rather because their activities as assassins, mentioned as to have been dressed in the raiments of the Catholic Church, indicating a connection to the Vatican and by proxy to Iscariot, which is supposed to be a secret agency outside normal knowledge. She is also the only character of Japanese ethnicity in Hellsing. Takagi, Yumie Takagi, Yumie Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional nuns Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors es:Heinkel Wolfe y Yumie Takagi